User blog:Leolab/My last battle: Saturos and Menardi vs Agatio and Karst vs Blados and Chalis
Yes, you read the title right. This is my last battle on the wiki; a three-way fight between all the Golden Sun antagonists. So, without further ado, let's get you acquainted with the warriors: Weapons Saturos and Menardi: The antagonists of the first Golden Sun, a pair of the Fire Clan’s strongest warriors. They hail from the icy region of Prox. vs. Agatio and Karst: The antagonists of the second Golden Sun, and third and fourth to only Saturos and Karst’s sister, Menardi, in the Fire Clan in terms of strength. They hail from the icy region of Prox. vs. Blados and Chalis: The antagonists of the third Golden Sun, and high-ranking members of the Umbra Clan. They hail from the militaristic nation of Tuaparang. Weapons info: Saturos and Menardi: Saturos.jpg|Saturos Menardi.jpg|Menardi Melee Weapon: Saturos has a red sword, and Menardi has a scythe. That’s really all. Spell 1: Inferno is a Psynergy spell where a large mass of balls of fire spread out from the user’s position and gather into the opposing party, dealing a Mars (Fire) based attack. Flare Storm is a Psynergy spell where three small patches of fire stacked upon each other go through the party from left to right, dealing a Mars (Fire) based attack Spell 2: Pyroclasm is a Psynergy spell where four fiery pillars explode through the opposing party as the camera swivels, dealing a Mars (Fire) based attack. Supernova is a Psynergy spell where a large and extended explosion of fire discharges at the enemy party's position, dealing a Mars (fire) based attack. Support: Potent Cure heals one target and is of the Venus (Earth) element, while Wish heals the party (Meaning only Saturos and Menardi) and is of the Mercury (Water) element. Signature: In Heat Flash, Saturos leaps forward to strike a target, and a bright orange-red cloud is emitted upon impact, dealing a Mars (Fire) based attack, and during Death Size Menardi comes forward, charges an attack, and strikes, while a holographic image of a Grim Reaper slashes the target with its scythe in tandem. This deals a Venus (Earth) based attack, with the potential added effect of instantly killing the target. Agatio and Karst: Agatio.jpg|Agatio Karst.jpg|Karst Melee Weapon: Agatio has his fists, to which he adds Mars (Fire) Psynergy when attacking, while Karst has what appears to be a carbon copy of her sister’s scythe. Spell 1: Rolling Flame launches a powerful, vaguely cylindrical burst of fire through the opposing party, dealing a Mars (Fire) based attack, while Heat Kiss projects a flurry of orange clouds shaped like valentine hearts against the party, having a chance to lower the Attack rating of the target. Spell 2: Meteor Blow is a Psynergy spell that is more like a summon sequence; a flaming hunk of rock appears out of the starlit sky and crashes straight down into the battle with a massive, fiery explosion, dealing a Mars (Fire) based attack on all targets, while Fiery Blast is a Psynergy spell where a large explosion of fire, spreading many embers, discharges at the opposing party's position, dealing a Mars (Fire) based attack. Support: Cage creates a yellow spherical field of energy appears to encircle the targeted Adept briefly. If it connects, it will cause the target to take a small amount of damage and be afflicted with a short-term paralysis effect but will likely miss, while Healing Aura heals all party members (Meaning only Karst and Agatio) Signature: Agatio’s Rising Dragon attack is a Psynergy spell that summons a flame shaped liked a dragon-headed serpent out of the ground underneath the targeted Adept to carry the target off far into the sky; after an explosion in midair, the Adept is sent hurtling back to the ground. This deals a Mars (Fire) based attack. Death Scythe is simply a correctly-translated version of Menardi’s “Death Size”. Blados and Chalis: Blados.jpg|Blados Chalis.jpg|Chalis Melee Weapon: Blados has a Nodachi, which is a giant Katana, while Chalis has clawed gloves to attack with. Spell 1: The Spark Shuriken is an item that creates a cross of kunai resembling the form of a shuriken. Causes minor Jupiter (Electric / Wind) damage and may stun the target, while Illusion Perfume is an item that creates a mist of fragrance and may inflict the delusion status (which doesn’t really do anything…) Spell 2: Firecracker is an item that causes a fiery explosion and does Mars (Fire) damage. Support: Shadow Shield covers all allies in a shield of dark mist which reduces all incoming damage Signature: During Punish, Blados uses a sword combo on the target, with a chance of instantly killing them, while during Scornful Caress Chalis does a combo with her clawed gloves. Many thanks to the Golden Sun wiki for the ability descriptions. X-Factors: Saturos and Menardi are always shown operating together, and even appear to have a sincere friendship; the only time they are seen to be separate is when Saturos fights Isaac’s party on top of Mercury Lighthouse. In fact, they are seen together enough that they are pretty much only shipped with each other within the fandom. Agatio and Karst appear to be close, but they also split up a lot more; they work on the same team, but they don’t seem to work as well together as they could. Blados and Chalis have a military alliance, nothing more. Saturos and Menardi lead this at a 95, then Agatio and Karst at a 90, and then Blados and Chalis at a 74. Saturos generally prefers to make deals with Isaac’s Team that they actually get nothing out of, such as exchanging the Shaman’s Rod on top of Venus Lighthouse in return for promising they would not harm Sheba – which they wouldn’t have done, anyway. As for both Agatio and Karst and Blados and Chalis, Alex / Arcanus is the entire brains of their group, though Agatio and Karst get some credit for trapping Garet and Mia. So again, Saturos and Menardi lead with an 89, while Agatio and Karst get a 80 while Blaos and Chalis trail with a 78. Saturos and Menardi pretty much blaze though Angara, causing landslides and blocking major trade routes to stop Isaac’s group, and we even see the dying bodies of guards near the end. Agatio and Karst are seen less – they simply wish to get the lighouses lit, which is the goal of Felix’s group. It’s harder to judge for them, though Agatio does say that he’ll do whatever it takes to get the lighthouses lit. Blados and Chalis mostly work though Arcanus and behind the scenes, but threaten to execute a man’s sister, and are prepared to betray their patron, the emperor of a massive military nation, because it suits them. Because of this, I rate Blados and Chalis at a 90, with Saturos and Menardi following at 87, and Agatio and Karst at an 86. So, for the first time in a while, I’m using a poll, though a good comment vote counts as one extra. Who. Is. Deadliest? Saturos and Menardi Agatio and Karst Blados and Chalis Who. Comes. Second? Saturos and Menardi Agatio and Karst Blados and Chalis Who. Is. Dead? Saturos and Menardi Agatio and Karst Blados and Chalis Note: Those who played the games may be wondering why I did not include the transformation sequences. This is because the transformation sequences aren’t comparable. Saturos and Menardi’s transformation into the Fusion Dragon is voluntary, and serves as the final boss for the first game; Agaito and Karst were transformed into Fire Dragons against their will by The Wise One, serving as the penultimate boss for the second game; Blados and Chalis formed the Chaos Chimera not only by losing control of their psynergy, but by having an additional combatant available, which also served as a final boss. Saturos and Menardi’s transformation may come into play depending on how the fight goes, but that's just in the story and should no have an effect on how you vote. Battle In a large coliseum, shrouded in darkness, three gates are being prepared to be opened. The twelve gates are set and labeled as if the arena was a gigantic clock, and several shadowy figures are stationed in the stands. The bloody corpses of the previous fight are dragged out of Gate 12, along with any debris, and the blood is cleaned off the stone floor. Gate 12 closes, and Gates 2, 6, and 10 open. Out of each gate comes a set of two warriors, one blue and one pink. Out of Gate 2 comes Saturos and Menardi, sword and scythe at the ready. Gate 6 spawns Agatio and Karst, both ready to fight, and Gate 10 spawns Blados and Chalis, who step out cautiously. Agatio and Karst quickly move to the side of Saturos and Menardi, thinking that joining with their former teammates will give them an edge against Blados and Chalis. Saturos nods to the two, and he and Menardi advance on the remaining duo. Blados, noticing this team-up, unsheathes his Nodachi and both he and Chalis take battle stances. Agatio charges in first, casting Rising Dragon on Blados, who takes extra damage because of his weakness to Mars psynergy. Karst then strikes with Firey Blast, damaging both Blados and Chalis. Chalis retaliates by throwing Illusion Perfume at the duo, while Blados strikes Agatio with Punish, slicing him seven times, followed by throwing a Spark Shuriken, which damages both of them. Saturos casts Potent Cure on Agatio, while flanking the other pair. Menardi, following his lead, moves at a crouch. “Why aren’t we fighting?” she asks him. “If I’ve judged this right, we’re fighting all four of them. Wearing ourselves out is foolish at this point. Let’s just use basic attacks,” he replies. Menardi smiles at him, grateful that she has an intelligent partner. In the battle, Agatio and Chalis are brawling, while Karst is fending off Blados. Karst has severely nerfed Blados’ attack power by stacking Heat Kiss debuffs, so she is able to heal through his attacks. Agatio has been damaging Chalis, but he has taken a lot of damage in return, since Karst cannot fully out-heal Chalis. He decides to cast Cage on Chalis, immobilizing her. The two then focus all their attention on Blados. Blados casts Shadow Shield on himself, reducing all incoming damage. Agaio and Karst’s attacks do minimal damage, and Chalis is released from the immobilization. Saturos leaps at Blados from behind, using Heat Flash, while Menardi simultaneously attacks with Death Size. Blados takes a large amount of damage from Saturos’ attack, and Death Size’s effect kicks in, killing Blados instantly. The four of them now turn to face Chalis. Clearly outnumbered, she repeadedly casts Shadow Shield on herself to lower incoming damage. Unfortunately, doing this means that she misses most opportunities to attack, so she falls from a Meteor Blow from Agatio, of which Saturos and Menardi barely dive out of the blast area. Agatio and Karst turn to Saturos and Menardi to talk about the battle, but instead see them adopting battle stances. Menardi casts Wish, and only belatedly do they realize that it only healed their friends. Before they can react, Saturos uses Heat Flash to get a quick surprise attack in, and Menardi casts Supernova directly afterwards. Reeling from the sudden attack, Karst has just enough time to cast Healing Aura to heal some of the damage alongside Agatio’s cast of Rising Dragon on Menardi. As Menardi is seized in the summoned dragon’s mouth, Saturos casts Pyroclasm once again, causing the ground underneath Agatio and Karst to spew lava. After the dragon explodes and she falls to the ground, Menardi uses Death Size against Karst. Karst casts Healing Aura, and Agatio uses his standard attack against Saturos. Saturos counters with Pyroclasm, and Menardi strikes with Flare Storm. Saturos looks at her in annoyance for using such a weak attack* as Agatio casts Cage on Menardi and Karst uses Death Scythe on Saturos in a last-ditch attempt to beat the pair. It fails catastrophically, with Cage missing and Death Scythe’s effect not working. Saturos smiles, knowing he has won. He prepares to cast, along with Menardi, the latter of whom exclaims, “Prepare to experience first-hand the horror of a master Fire Adept!” They cast Pyroclams and Supernova simultaneously, the combined release of Mars Psynergy killing both Agatio and Karst. The battle is concluded, with one pair left standing. One of the shadowy figures watching rises to his feet and summons a blast of light from above, obliterating the remaining combatants (Think Cruel Ruin, as seen below). “Hello all. As you may know, I, Leolab, am the sponsor of this match. I’d like to make a formal announcement that I will not sponsor any more matches. Instead, I will simply supervise and make sure this arena runs smoothly, essentially staying on in an administrative capacity. Thank you, and have fun.” * Seriously, I fucking hate the flare series Category:Blog posts